rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Blooming Oasis
Main Article: Events The sounds of murmuring water, the breeze stirs the branches of trees. The birds are chirping not paying the slightest attention to you. It is very difficult to find something like this in the desert; someone calls this place a mirage. None other than the Pharaoh gets to the Manor after an unusually strong hurricane! By what miracle was he able to get to the house of the Professor from the distant desert sands? Power Symbol Butler Alfred: The sand-spout swept symbols of Amnitep's power away. It is good that we managed to find them all, without them Amnitep cannot return home. But before the Pharaoh will get the symbols of power, they must undergo a rite of purification. You can lead it. * Get 3 Water of the Nile from Pharaoh Anmitep * Get 3 Sun Crystals from Pharaoh Anmitep * Assemble the Power Symbol * Get 2000 Coins + 200 XP Butler Alfred: It is a pity that the Pharaoh has decided so quickly to leave us. We have just hit it off. And I haven't found out where he was the most Blooming Oasis. Princess Legacy Butler Alfred: Anmitep hopes that his lost in the desert sister will be found. And Melissa thinks that the tornado was in the past, when the girl was live. I do not know who is right. But I think that we have to collect the little princess legacy in the form. * Get 3 Aromatherapy Oil from Pharaoh Anmitep * Get 3 Egyptian Perfume from Pharaoh Anmitep * Assemble the Princess Legacy * Get 2000 Coins + 200 XP Butler Alfred: Perhaps, it is no coincidence that those things were thrown out by the tornado... Was it some kind of sign? Some message? The mystery of the sand-spout excites my interest more and more... Witch Trial Butler Alfred: I am preparing a laboratory study but I cannot cope with it without help. I've invited a familiar Egyptologist and a magic expert. There is an important thing to do for you too. Try to make the old magic work. At least a little bit... * Get 3 Lotus Flowers from Pharaoh Anmitep * Get 3 Magical Papyrus from Pharaoh Anmitep * Assemble the Witch Trial * Get 2000 Coins + 200 XP Butler Alfred: Lord of Storms Melissa: After the row of experiments and consultations with experts I realized what type of old magic was used to generate the sandstorm. Now we can open the portal that was generated after the tornado. Find the Ibis Feather, there is nothing you can do without it. * Get 30 Ibis Feathers from Pharaoh Anmitep * Get 35 Salamander Lamps from Pharaoh Anmitep at your neighbors' places Melissa: A salamander paw will allow us to repeat an experience of an unknown witch. She created the sand tornado which swept through the centuries and epochs, and we will just try to transport yourself to the place where the tornado was generated. Butler Alfred: Anmitep hurries us, he begs us to send him home as soon as possible, to the Blooming Oasis. he got into his head that his sister, lost when she was a child, was waiting for him there. Perhaps, she was transported there by the sand-spout... Let's check it out. * Get 3 Winds of Sahara from Pharaoh Anmitep * Get 3 Algae of the Nile from Pharaoh Anmitep * Assemble the Lord of Storms * Get 2000 Coins + 200 XP Butler Alfred: Has it really worked out? Even without any sand-spouts? It is very good! The Pharaoh Anmitep invites us to visit the Blooming Oasis where happy people live. Guardian Melissa: It seems we are not waiting for a visit. The entrance of the Oasis is guarded by a dragon and it is clearly not planning to let us in. But who left it in there? And for what purpose? You will have to do something with it to let us in. Find the answer. * Organize an expedition and feed the Dragon Thutmose * Explore the Blooming Oasis (see further tasks there) Melissa: This dragon made me suspicious. Whether all is well in the Blooming Oasis as Anmitep promised? First, the witch with the tornado, then the dragon... What's next? Reward: Pharaoh Treasure You will receive the Pharaoh Treasure as a reward for completing this event. It contains: * 100 , 100 * 5 , 5 * * 5 , 7 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 3 , 7 * 3 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 3 * 8 * 1 - "Eight Wonder of the World" Trophy * 15,000 * 5